More Than Just A One Night Stand
by hugsloveandotherfreestuff
Summary: It's the HA kickback and well just come and read for me? first story :3


**First story don't hate! I was just bored and I love Tori and Beck together in victorious and hope they'll get together! Anyway here you go first chapter!**

**Chapter 1**

**Tori's POV**

Yes! It was that time again for the Hollywood Arts Kick Back! I had gotten so hyped up about it, and had bought an outfit especially for it, I didn't have a date for it but that's not really what Kick Backs were about, they were about just kicking back. As a Hollywood Arts brand new addition, there was a drinks table, the school was buzzing with loud music, chatting teenagers and dancing students, I hopped across the dance floor in my extra tight, curve gripping midnight blue dress, it was extremely short, strapless and again very tight, I wore black heels to match and my hair fell loosely down my shoulders, I didn't really know what to do with it so just shoved it behind me and twirled away to the Kick Back. I danced around with Cat for a little bit, we were a little tipsy but not so much that we would literally topple over, suddenly I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I turned around to him, standing there with a drink in his hand, he was wearing a denim jacket over a white tank top and dark, denim jeans, along with a cute, lop sided grin that glorified his olive toned face. I tripped back at the site of his handsomeness and Cat caught me, "Hi!" he said with a giggle, "h-hi" I said back as Cat pushed me up, I blushed as he eyed me up and down, examining my bare legs below him, "I like your dress!" he shouted creeping up next to my ear so I could hear his complement over the loud music blasting from the school. "Thanks" I said as I smiled back at him, we danced a little awkwardly until he asked for me to accompany him to the drinks table, I didn't even think about what I said before I let the words clumsily tumble out of my mouth, "Sure! Take me there?"

"Uh, sure" he said, as I linked my arm into his, I sensed my forwardness was making him uncomfortable because he smiled at me and sighed.

**Beck's POV**

It was the HA Kick Back and man did Tori look hot, she was wearing a super tight dark blue dress that was not to mention super short and kinda didn't do her any favours in concealment in the chest region. I had brought her over to the drinks table and boy was that a mistake, she had one small red plastic cup full of the punch, after that she just kept chugging the stuff down no matter how much I tried to stop her, she started getting a little whoosy at around four cup fulls, and after that there was just no stopping her.

I left her with Cat as I walked off to sit by Andre, we talked a little until Shots by LMFAO blasted around us, I immediately jerked my head up to find a very very drunk Tori stumbling her way over to me and Andre, she had an excited look on her face and was laughing hysterically, she finally made her way close enough to us and stood up straight, "I love this song! But I have no one to d-dance with!" she firstly looked over to Andre who put his hands up and tilted his head, showing his disagreement, she then turned her head to me and smiled seductively, _Jade_, I thought to myself, my girlfriend, she had been gone most of the night, she got jealous easily so I was cautious to steer clear of drunk girls looking for more than just a chat, I looked around to see her chatting and laughing cheesily at a senior, if she was chatting with him, what harm could a little dance with Tori do? Okay so it was more than just a little dance, she was swirling her hips in circular movements as she came real close to me, she was biting her lip a lot and giggling, she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled hers towards mine so there was no space between us and 'playfully' booty bumped me, when the song ended she slumped down and was all over me, she wrapped her arms around me and was fondling around with my stomach. I brought her down to some seats and sat down next to her, she didn't like that idea so she hopped up on my lap, I decided not to put her back down after the five times I attempted before hand, "Tori, you're very very drunk!" I said as I giggled a little bit, "And you're very very pretty" she said softly as she tapped my nose, I simply laughed again and didn't refuse the complement, "Are you not gonna say I'm pretty back?" she asked, of course she was but I couldn't just announce it in front of everyone with Jade lurking around somewhere, oh what the hell she was giving me the puppy dog look, "You're pretty too, now lets get you home!"

"No no no no no no no! You don't get me away that easily!" and with that she hopped up, grabbed my hand and we stumbled over to the drinks table for the second time tonight, and before I knew it she had me gushing them down, beer, punch the lot of them, I spent the rest of that night with Tori I think, dancing sensually to the music and wobbling and weaving our way through the other sober students. I didn't remember seeing Jade very much at all that night, I'm pretty sure she was talking to that senior for the whole kick back, so what would be the problem with me hanging around with Tori?

**So? What did ya think? Please review.**


End file.
